Cloud
Cloud Demolation She is a former member of the Demolation. She refuses to tell a story about what's happening to the Demolation. Zemo vs. Cloud The Zemo wants Cloud for an interrogation. Her team takes the Zemo down. The Zemo learns that her team is known as the Lation in an honorary team after Demolation. She tells the Zemo to stay out of her way. Futuristic Zemo Cloud learns the fact she regrets having a ugly conversation with the Zemo. She discovers that the truth about most of the Zemo are killed. She takes the team by honoring the Zemo's death. She wants to find out what's causing the Zemo to die and what's killing her to know the truth. Evil spirit of Iona meets Cloud. As she turns into a invisible cloud form, Iona informs Cloud that she is still seeing her invisible. She wants Cloud to know that she can see a visible spirit of Cloud. As it seems that way Iona kills Cloud, Julio is next target and forces Zola to look at him with her stare. Iona destroys Julio Santiago. He gives Zola everything in what she needs to do is finish Iona. Zola is the last remaining survivor who faces Iona. In the final issue of the Futuristic Zemo, Zola is not sure of that she already killed the evil Iona. In the new oncoming issue of the New Xiamen, they discover Zola and Zola see Iona again. Zola prepares to stare at Iona, but stare is not workable. Zola faints. They wait for Zola to wake up and ask her where Cloud is. Zemo Squad Cloud finds out that Iona might be a future threat by giving the Zemo an information about what's happening to Confusing Zemo, Futuristic Zemo, and New Xiamen. The Zemo finds it confusing and asks Cloud, "How did you know these things after you get killed?" Cloud says, "The cloud is not dead as Iona thinks. Cloud is still there, Air forms itself a cloud. I m not dead after all." However, she is shocked to see Julio alive and says, "Julio? How could it be a possible if you died and you now live at two different timelines?" Julio informs Cloud that the stare turns him into a statue while he uses the gadget by transporting from the horrible future to present timeline. Cloud asks Julio, "Do you realize that you are merely a human?" Julio tells Cloud, "All the humans like I am, we can do impossible things is possible." Zola says, "That's the strangest thing I ever heard from what you were saying!" Facing Iona Cloud wants to kill Iona so badly. Joliet stop Cloud from doing it. Joliet informs Cloud that she will work on her fault to be fixed. Cloud asks, "How is your fault that has connected to Iona?" Joliet admittedly says, "I was very innocent, naive girl who dares to take a courage by having an urge to kill the King. That king died and his spirit is not dead. This caused me to be an evil in which passes to Iona. Iona is the one greater evil than I was. She can destroy an evil spirit where I fail. The question is why Iona and I can't destroy the Evil Spirit? Even if we did it, then it happened to us as a result of the same evil spirit process. How can we stop the Evil Spirit without wanting or urging to kill the Evil Spirit with the evil spirit. Cloud asks Joliet if she realizes that she should have done the ritual thing on the spirit where the king can't escape and assumes the king is not dead yet. Ninjitsu and Cloud He informs Cloud that he can not accept Joliet's fault and he want to kill his own daughter so badly. Cloud asks Ninjitsu, "Are you human?" He says, "So what?" She says, "Very strangely, nobody notices that you are a human and Joliet is a mutant. How can you be in the spirit world? He says, "I can go there only, but not far enough. Joliet and Iona are the ones who can reach. Iona might have reach more than Joliet has. This is why Iona destroyed the whole spirit world in which Joliet has been working so hard with her powers in preventing any presence of Evil Spirit coming to her and her family. Cloud says, "It could be a human king's wife more like Joliet like your situation." He says, "Intriguing." Cloud faces Psychokite Cloud investigates on Psychokite case by asking her, "What's going on the whole time with you when you were not a member of any team?" Psychokite says, "None of your business." Cloud says "I am fully aware of that you placed something in Psychoglory's brain. Why is it that you have to do it?" Psychokite informs Cloud, "This girl is most dangerous thing is founded by the Evil Spirit. This girl murdered the Evil Spirit a long time ago." Cloud says, "No, Evil Spirit is not dead." Psychokite says, "Evil Spirit murdered her team--Elgan before she joined the Xiamen. She's gone mentally insane and created a greatest mirage ever. She shouted for a telepathic help and her telepathy summoned me. This telepathy is not belonging to her. THat telepathy is mine. I assumed that I had to give her a telepathy when I was dead or stuck. I had to erase her mind completely. But this girl can fix her mind completely by preventing from what I erased her because of my telepathy." Cloud meets her own version--Clouda Clouda warns Cloud that Cloud must not join the Zemo. Clouda gives Cloud a lot of information that the Zemo was falling in the wrong hand. Cloud tells Clouda that everyone like I make mistakes and I must stay loyal to the Zemo no matter what the cost is. Clouda asks what happened to Demolation? Do you realize that Demolishers and Destroyers are alive? This is why the Zemo make a discovery of the Demolation ruins by making the Demolishers and its relatives aware of it. Cloud tells Clouda that the Zemo is the only one who can stop the Demolishers and its relatives in the future. This is the Zemo that the Demolation can not find for long time. Clouda gasps in realizing that her past version is filling with the fear and distrust and learns something from Cloud. Clouda thanks Cloud for everything in we share their acknowledgment. Category:Character Category:Zemo Category:Zemo: Beta Squad Category:Futuristic Zemo Category:Little Family Category:Zemo Squad Member List